1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to solar energy collectors, and particularly to a collector employing a liquid retaining absorbent layer for heating a liquid passing through the absorbing layer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,387,602, issued June 11, 1968 to H. E. Thomason discloses a solar collector wherein a solar heat collecting overlayer constructed from an asphalt impregnated glass fiber, asbestos, and the like, is arranged immediately beneath a spreader-heat collector material, which may be wire mesh, and the like, with the entire assembly being supported on a barrier and disposed beneath a substantially transparent cover. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 3,960,135, issued June 1, 1976 to D. J. Angilleta, discloses a solar heater and thermal barrier wherein windows are provided at the end of a box-like enclosure of the heater for permitting air flow through the panel. Additional examples of solar heat collectors employing a liquid film for collecting energy from solar radiation can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,145,707 and 3,254,643, issued Aug. 25, 1964 and June 7, 1966, respectively, to H. E. Thomason.
Further examples of solar heaters which use a film or sheet of water to effect heat transfer can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 842,658, issued Jan. 29, 1907 to C. L. Haskell; 3,561,425, issued Feb. 9, 1971 to J. G. Gardner; 3,965,887, issued June 29, 1976 to E. J. Gramer et al; 3,989,031, issued Nov. 2, 1976 to H. E. Thomason et al; 3,995,804, issued Dec. 7, 1976 to C. D. Folds et al; and 4,030,748, issued June 21, 1977 to E. R. Beaver, Jr.